Way For Love
by rakyuzan
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun mengenal Lee Sungmin dari pertemuan - pertemuan yang tak disengaja. Mungkinkah pertemuan itu membawa mereka menuju jalan untuk cinta? "... Bisakah kau menyerahkan putrimu kepadaku? Aku ingin menikahinya." Kyumin fanfiction - Genderswitch
1. Chapter 1

**Way For** **Love**

**a Kyumin fanfiction**

**REMAKE from one of fanfiction by eunve**

**Warning : Genderswitch, TYPO etc**

* * *

><p>Pria itu berjalan menyusuri pertokoan. Earphone yang terhubung dengan ipod terpasang rapi di kedua telinganya. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan tak menghiraukan sekitarnya.<p>

'buk'

Kyuhyun, nama pria itu, berhenti berjalan dan menatap bengong seorang gadis yang jatuh tepat didepannya itu. Gadis itu memakai sepatu kets putih celana jeans ketat tiga per empat dan kaos abu-abu yang dilapisi jaket putih. Rambutnya dipotong pendek dan tanpa riasan make up diwajahnya.

"Dasar ahjumma jelek! Bagaimana mungkin aku harus mencuci piring sebanyak itu hanya karena aku lupa membawa uang! Aish…" Gadis itu mengeluh sambil berdiri, tangannya menepuk-nepuk pantatnya yang kotor.

"Ya Ahjumma! Kau tidak akan laku kalau galak seperti itu!" Gadis itu berteriak cukup keras membuat sebagian orang menatapnya aneh.

_"__Dasar anak kurang ujar! Tidak punya sopan santun!"_ Terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam toko yang membuat gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya, konyol sekali. Gadis itu kemudian bergegas pergi sebelum panci-panci milik ahjumma pemilik toko itu melayang.

'prang!'

Benar bukan? Gadis itu tersenyum firasatnya ternyata benar. "ya! Ahjumma kau mau membunuhku dengan pancimu? Bagaimana jika pancimu itu mengenai kepalaku? Huh, lihat saja, kalau macam-macam lagi, kubeli toko itu, kalau perlu sampai orang-orangnya juga…"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam menatap gadis aneh yang masih menggerutu panjang lebar itu. Kemudian dipungutnya panci itu lalu tersenyum sambil memandang sosok gadis yang semakin jauh itu.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun sedang mengotak atik ipodnya sambil melihat pemandangan dibawahnya. Saat ini ia sedang berdiri disebuah balkon kampusnya yang sepi. Dapat dilihatnya beberapa anak sedang bermain basket. Tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang dosen tua sedang menjewer telinga seorang gadis, menyeretnya ketengah lapangan. Gadis itu. . . Berambut pendek, gadis yang sama yang ditemuinya dua hari yang lalu.<p>

Kyuhyun melepas earphonenya, sepertinya dosen itu sedang marah-marah. Karena jarak mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh, kyuhyun dapat mendengarnya samar-samar.

"Lee Sungmin, kau benar – benar keterlaluan! Berapa kali kau memecahkan kaca ruanganku dan menjatuhkan pot bungaku huh? Kalau kau tidak bias bermain tenis tidak usah ikut main!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar dosen membentak gadis itu. "Jadi namanya Lee Sungmin?"

"Itu bukan salahku. . ." Gadis itu bergumam lirih sehingga tak dapat didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apa katamu? Bukan salahmu? Coba ulangi lagi!"

"Itu bukan salahku!"

Kyuhyun menatap gadis itu penuh selidik, sepertinya gadis itu menghela napas beberapa detik.

"Sudah kubilang pada bola itu agar berlari ke Eunhyuk, tapi ia tidak mendengarkanku dan berlari kepadamu, sepertinya dia menyukaimu!" Seketika kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya. Gadis itu bodoh atau apa?

"APA KATAMU? MANA BISA BOLA MENDENGAR KATA - KATAMU BODOH! Sekarang juga kau ku hukum!" Dosen itu memanggil salah satu namja yang sedang membawa bola basket, kemudian berkata sesuatu kepadanya. Tidak lama kemudian namja itu pergi dan kembali lagi dengan membawa sekeranjang penuh bola basket.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi dari lapangan ini hingga kau memasukkan bola itu dengan tepat ke ring sebanyak 50 kali!"

"Mwoya?" Pekik gadis itu "Kim Seongsaengnim, aku bukan pelempar yang handal!"

"Terserah! Dan kalian! Awasi gadis ini! Jika dia belum memasukkan bola ke ring sebanyak 50 kali, jangan biarkan dia pergi, atau kalian yang aku hukum!" Teriaknya pada segerombolan namja yang ada dipinggir lapangan tadi.

"Oh, Yoon Seongsaengnim!" Teriak gadis itu keras - keras membuat dosen itu langsung menoleh kebelakang.

Gadis itu langsung menumpahkan keranjang bola - bola itu dan kabur, "Maafkan aku seongsaengnim!" Teriaknya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas seperti anak SD yang sedang dihukum.

"Ya Lee Sungmin kembali kau! Cepat kejar dia!" Teriak dosen itu sambil berusaha berlari menghindari bola - bola yang berserakan disekelilingnya.

"Gadis pintar. . ." Gumam kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

* * *

><p>"Dompetku!"<p>

Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah kemudian berbalik dan melihat seorang gadis sedang mengejar seorang namja yang membawa dompet. Gadis itu. . . berambut pendek. . . gadis yang kemarin dilihatnya dikampus, juga gadis yang bertengkar dengan ajhuma.

"Ya Ahjussi! Kembalikan dompetku!" teriaknya keras.

Saat namja itu berlari melewati kyuhyun, dengan sigap ia menjulurkan kakinya hingga membuat namja-pencopet itu tersandung kemudian terjungkal.

"Ya dasar pencuri!" teriak gadis itu dan langsung menduduki pencopet itu, menjambak kuat-kuat rambutnya.

"Hentikaan! Ini dompetmu, hentikan. . . lepaskan aku!" teriak pencopet itu.

"Kalau kau berani melakukannya lagi, kau akan mati! Mengerti?" gadis itu melepaskan jambakan rambutnya kemudian menyambar dompetnya. Ia membuka dompet itu kemudian mengeluarkan selembar foto dari dalamnya "ini penting untukku, kau ingin dompet ini bukan? Ambilah!"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya heran. Jelas-jelas ia melihat ada beberapa lembar uang didalamnya, kenapa malah diberikan lagi pada pencopet itu.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu." katanya pada kyuhyun sambil membungkuk sedikit kemudian melangkah pergi.

Sama dengan pencopet itu, kyuhyun hanya menatapnya bingung. Tapi kemudian dikejarnya gadis itu

"Agashi, kenapa kau berikan lagi dompet itu kepadanya?" tanya kyuhyun.

Gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum "Aku hanya ingin mengambil foto ibuku, itu yang paling penting." jawabnya kemudian berlalu sementara kyuhyun hanya diam menatapnya.

* * *

><p><em>"Kyaaa. . .itu Cho Kyuhyun!"<em>

_"Aigoo. . .dia semakin tampan!"_

_"Kyuhyun ssi. . . Menolehlah kemari!"_

Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa oleh teriakan-teriakan itu. Dan ia tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia memang digilai oleh sebagian besar gadis - gadis dikampusnya. Sebagai siswa jurusan musik yang bisa bernyanyi dengan bagus, ia sangat populer.

Ia terus berjalan santai sambil membawa tas biolanya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, ia merogoh saku jaketnya dan langsung menjawabnya.

"Ne appa?"

"…."

"Aku ada dikampus."

"…."

"Tidak, ada perlu apa?"

"…."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana."

Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya kemudian cepat - cepat ia pergi menemui ayahnya.  
>Ayah kyuhyun sedang berbicang - bincang disebuah café bersama seorang pria saat ia tiba disana. Segera dihampirinya kedua orang itu kemudian memberi salam.<p>

"Kangin-ssi, ini putraku satu-satunya, dia yang akan membantu kita untuk memproduseri musiknya nanti."

"Baguslah, jadi kita tidak perlu mencari orang lain lagi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar percakapan ayah dan teman ayahnya. Ayah kyuhyun, Cho Hangeng adalah seorang direktur perusahaan musik. Ia mengadakan kerja sama dengan pemilik _agency_ besar dikorea. Kali ini, akan ada sebuah boyband baru, karena itu kyuhyun dimintai tolong untuk membantu ayahnya menangani hal ini.

"Bagaimana kyuhyun, Kau bisa?"

Hangeng menatap putranya dengan harap terlihat jelas ada rasa kebanggaan dimatanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian mengangguk, "Aku akan berusaha."

"Kuharap kita bisa berkerja sama dengan baik." Ucap Kangin menimpali "Kudengar kau sekolah di Kyunghee university?"

"Iya paman."

"Ah, kalau begitu sama dengan putriku, dia juga sekolah disana tapi jurusan art."

"Benarkah? Jadi mereka satu universitas?" Hangeng terlihat senang mendengarnya mungkin saja Kyuhyun dan anak temannya ini berteman.

"Ya, apa kau mengenal Lee Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Lee Sungmin? Sepertinya ia pernah dengar nama itu. "Paman? Apa kau punya fotonya? Mungkin saja aku mengenalnya."

"oh, ada!" Kangin mengeluarkan dompetnya kemudian mengambil selembar foto dan mengulurkannya kepada kyuhyun.

Difoto itu terlihat seorang gadis sedang memeluk Kang In ahjussi dari belakang sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya "Paman, kapan foto ini diambil? Dia masih anak - anak."

"Maaf, aku lupa dia sudah dewasa! Hahaha bagiku dia tetap gadis kecil!"

Paman itu memberikan foto yang lainnya. Kyuhyun lagi - lagi mengerutkan keningnya. Gadis dalam foto itu terlihat cemberut, rambutnya panjang dibawah bahu.

"Aku tidak bisa memberimu foto yang bagus karena dia tidak suka difoto. Jadi seperti itu, dia benar-benar membuatku pusing."

Hangeng penasaran, "Kenapa begitu?"

"Kurasa aku gagal mendidiknya sebagai seorang perempuan. Dulu ia tidak seperti itu, tapi sejak masuk _junior high school_ dia menjadi gadis serampangan, padahal aku berharap dia menjadi gadis yang lemah lembut seperti ibunya, tapi kurasa dia lebih mirip aku saat muda."

Hangeng tertawa,"benarkah?"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak bisa melarangnya, mendiang istriku berkata kepadaku agar mempercayainya dan membiarkannya melakukan hal apa yang dia suka. Aku rasa itu benar tapi dia sangat keras kepala dan begitu lulus SMA dia malah keluar dari rumah dan tinggal sendiri."

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarnya, gadis itu seperti mirip seseorang. Dilihatnya lagi foto itu baik - baik. Tiba - tiba ia tersentak, gadis itu adalah gadis aneh yang pernah ditemuinya.

"Paman, maaf kalau aku lancang, tapi bisakah kau menyerahkan putrimu kepadaku? Aku ingin menikahinya."

**_Continue or discontinue?_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kurasa aku gagal mendidiknya sebagai seorang perempuan. Dulu ia tidak seperti itu, tapi sejak masuk junior high school dia menjadi gadis serampangan, padahal aku berharap dia menjadi gadis yang lemah lembut seperti ibunya, tapi kurasa dia lebih mirip aku saat muda."

Hangeng tertawa,"benarkah?"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak bisa melarangnya, mendiang istriku berkata kepadaku agar mempercayainya dan membiarkannya melakukan hal apa yang dia suka. Aku rasa itu benar tapi dia sangat keras kepala dan begitu lulus SMA dia malah keluar dari rumah dan tinggal sendiri."

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarnya, gadis itu seperti mirip seseorang. Dilihatnya lagi foto itu baik - baik. Tiba - tiba ia tersentak, gadis itu adalah gadis aneh yang pernah ditemuinya.

"Ahjussi, maaf kalau aku lancang, tapi bisakah kau menyerahkan putrimu kepadaku? Aku ingin menikahinya."

* * *

><p><strong>Way For<strong> **Love**

**a Kyumin fanfiction**

**REMAKE from one of fanfiction by eunve**

**Warning : Genderswitch, TYPO etc**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"Mwo?" Kedua orang tua itu langsung shock mendengarnya.<p>

"Kyuhyun-ah kau serius?"

Mungkin Kyuhyun gila atau semacamnya tapi dia benar – benar tertarik dengan gadis bernama Lee Sungmin itu. "Putrimu sangat menarik, aku pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengannya dan aku tahu dia gadis yang luar biasa."

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku tidak ingin memaksa Sungmin." Kangin senang bahwa anak temannya menyukai putri semata wayangnya. Dimatanya, Kyuhyun terlalu baik untuk Sungmin. Dia sangat tahu sifat Sungmin yang berkebalikan dengan gadis pada umumnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Aku tahu, cukup pertemukan kami dulu."

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Hangeng lagi, mendengar tentang bagaimana gadis itu tadi, sepertinya ia ragu bahwa Sungmin dapat menjadi istri yang baik.

"Aku yakin Ayah, kumohon restui kami."

"Sebenarnya aku juga senang, karena kulihat kau laki – laki yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Aku yakin Sungmin pasti baik – baik saja jika bersamamu, tapi apa ini tidak terlalu terburu – buru?"

"Percayalah kepadaku."

"Baiklah, akan kuatur pertemuan untuk kalian."

"Kamsahamnida ahjussi."

* * *

><p>Dan hari itu pun tiba. Kyuhyun, Ibu dan Ayahnya sudah duduk disebuah ruangan disalah satu hotel bersama Kangin. Para orang tua sedang berbincang – bincang mengenai bisnis sementara Kyuhyun masih diam saja. Ia tengah membayangkan seperti apa gadis itu nanti. Kalau dilihat dari tingkahnya, ia pasti akan menolak Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun sudah mengantisipasi semuanya.<p>

Seminggu sebelum pertemuan ini, Ia sudah mencari tahu semua hal tentang gadis itu. Dan yang paling mengejutkan, teman – teman, satu kampusnya itu tidak ada yang tahu siapa Lee Sungmin sebenarnya. Sepertinya gadis itu menyembunyikan identitas dirinya, dan itu dapat digunakan sebagai senjata oleh Kyuhyun.

Pintu terbuka. Prang… Sebuah sepatu melayang mengenai vas bunga dan menjatuhkannya hingga pecah. Seorang gadis muncul dengan tampang aneh dan rambut acak-acakkan sambil meronta - ronta dalam cekalan dua orang bodyguard.

"Lepas! Ya lepaskan aku brengsek!" Ia berteriak sambil meronta. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam sepatu kets "Kubilang lepas atau mati kalian!"

Ayah dan ibu Kyuhyun shock melihatnya, ia menoleh kearah Kyuhyun seakan bertanya apa-kau-yakin-akan-menikah? Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menatap gadis itu.

"Lepaskan dia."

Kangin menatap kedua bodyguard itu menyuruh mereka melepaskan Sungmin.

"Sungmin ada tamu disini, bersikaplah sopan!"

Sungmin menatap Ayahnya geram. "Kenapa Appa memaksaku kemari? Juga memakai baju seperti ini?" Tampak rok gaun itu sedikit sobek, sepertinya terjadi perang besar tadi. "Aku sudah bilang tidak mau menikah! TIDAK MAU!"

Kangin menghela napas, Ia merasa malu menghadapi tingkah anaknya ini. "Ini masih perkenalan Sungmin."

"Apapun itu aku tidak mau!"

"Ahjussi biar aku saja yang berbicara dengannya."

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya. Sungmin langsung mengangkat sepatunya. "Jangan mendekat!" Katanya sambil menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

Kyuhyun tertawa melihatnya "Benar - benar gadis jadi – jadian."

"Apa katamu? Ya! Tetap disitu!" Pekik gadis itu karena Kyuhyun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, aku tidak mau menikah titik!" Teriak gadis itu sambil mundur kebelakang hingga membentur tembok.

Setelah dirasa Kyuhyun cukup jauh dan para orang tua itu tidak dapat mendengar kan mereka, ia berkata pelan "Kau sudah lupa kepadaku nona?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu!" Saut Sungmin ketus.

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Aku tau itu. Kita pernah beberapa kali bertemu dan percayalah aku tahu semua hal tentangmu."

Sungmin mendengus "Berhenti bermain - main, ini tidak lucu!"

"Tentu saja aku tidak main – main. Aku ingin menikah denganmu, dan itu serius! Kurasa kau akan menyetujuinya."

"Apa? Jangan pernah bermimpi! Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu!"

"Oh tentu saja akan," Kyuhyun semakin memelankan suaranya "Kalau kau tidak mau seluruh kampus tahu identitasmu yang sebenarnya."

Sungmin tersentak, matanya membelak menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum lembut. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah kukatakan tadi, aku tahu semua tentang dirimu Lee Sungmin."

Wajah Sungmin berubah pucat, matanya menatap takut. Kyuhyun jadi penasaran, kenapa gadis ini tidak ingin identitasnya diketahui?

"Jadi bagaimana Lee Sungmin ssi?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan menghampiri ayahnya, meletakkan sepatunya dimeja "Jadi appa, kapan aku akan menikah?" Tanyanya datar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya dari belakang, kedua orang tuanya langsung berpandangan seakan bilang wow-hebat-sekali-pesona-anak-kita.

"Kau serius?" Tanya ayah Sungmin.

"Bilang saja kapan aku harus menikah?" Ulang Sungmin.

"Kita akan menikah dua minggu lagi." Saut Kyuhyun dari belakang yang membuat semua orang terlonjak kaget.

"Kyuhyun ah, tapi kau masih kuliah."

"Eomma tenang saja, minggu depan aku sudah berkerja di perusahaan Appa." Jawab Kyuhyun

"Kau setuju bukan Sungmin?"

"Terserah." Jawab Sungmin dingin meskipun jelas - jelas ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Tapi, mana mungkin kami mempersiapkan semua itu hanya dalam dua minggu?"

"Tidak perlu besar-besaran Ahjussi, cukup keluarga saja yang hadir."

"Tapi…"

"Pesta pernikahan kami bisa dilakukan kapan – kapan. Dan satu lagi, jangan sampai orang lain tahu. Kami tidak ingin ada masalah nantinya dikampus ataupun kedepannya,"

Ketiga orang tua itu hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun bingung, tapi mereka tidak membantah. Lagi pula kalau pernikahan mereka diadakan besar - besaran, kampus pasti akan tahu identitas asli gadis itu.

* * *

><p>Dua minggu kemudian pernikahan berjalan lancar meskipun sang mempelai wanita tidak bahagia sama sekali. Sungmin terus bermuka masam sehingga Kyuhyun terpaksa mengancamnya agar gadis itu tersenyum dan hasilnya, gadis itu malah tersenyum dengan aneh.<p>

"Andwae Appa! Aku tidak mau tinggal dengannya!" Sungmin berteriak sambil memegang sudut dinding erat - erat namun Kyuhyun menariknya erat - erat pula.

"Ya! Kau sudah menjadi istriku sekarang." Bentak Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mau!" Jerit gadis itu.

Karena tidak sabar dan takut dilihat orang, Kyuhyun langsung menggendong-lebih tepatnya memanggul-gadis itu "Kyaa! Turunkan aku!" Jerit Sungmin sambil memukul - mukul punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak menggubrisnya dan membawanya ke Apartement mereka-mulai sekarang. Namja itu menjatuhkan tubuh Sungmin ke atas tempat tidur dengan kesal. "Kau benar - benar merepotkan."

"Salah sendiri kau menikahiku! Sudah tahu aku tidak mau masih saja kau paksa."

"Aku tidak memaksamu."

"Kau mengancamku!" Jerit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa geli "Kau benar - benar menarik Sungmin."

Sungmin kesal setengah mati "Dari sekian banyak gadis kenapa harus aku?"

Kyuhyun semakin tergelak, "Sebaiknya kau mandi, kita makan diluar setelah ini."

"Andwae!" Sungmin melipat tangannya kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan kemudian berlutut didepan gadis itu, dipegangnya bahu Sungmin membuat gadis itu kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kumohon Sungmin, saat ini kau adalah tanggung jawabku. Aku tahu kau belum siap dengan kehidupan ini. Akupun demikian. Tapi entah kau percaya atau tidak, aku tidak akan pernah main - main denganmu. Mungkin saat ini belum bisa dikatakan cinta, tapi satu - satunya hal yang kuinginkan adalah hidup bersamamu, mengenalmu lebih jauh, dan aku akan terus menunggumu hingga kau siap untuk hidup bersamaku."

"….."

"Apa kau bisa mengerti sekarang?"

"….."

"Sungmin! Jawab aku…"

"….."

"Ya Lee Sungmin! Jangan membuatku takut." Kyuhyun menyentak tubuh gadis itu membuatnya mengerjap kaget.

"Eh, oh, n-ne." Jawabnya linglung.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengarnya, dirapikannya poni Sungmin "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku yang mandi duluan."

Kyuhyun beranjak kemudian menuju kamar mandi.

"Aduuh! Jantungku!" Keluh Sungmin sambil menggeletak ditempat tidur dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tergelak menatapnya.

Sungmin memakan makanannya dengan lahap, rakus lebih tepatnya. Ia sengaja memesan makanan yang mahal - mahal yang banyak agar Kyuhyun kapok. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak keberatan. Laki-laki itu tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit digambarkan.

"Kelihatannya semua makanannya enak." Komentar Kyuhyun sambil melihat istrinya yang seperti sebulan tidak makan itu.

"Kenapa tidak kau coba sendiri?" Saut Sungmin dengan mulut penuh.

Kyuhyun meringis "Baiklah." Jawabnya kemudian mengangkat dagu Sungmin, mengusap sisa makanan dibibir gadis itu dengan ibu jarinya lalu di jilatnya "Kau benar, sangat enak."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatapnya, Sungmin hanya bengong melihatnya. "Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Gadis itu mengerjap kemudian langsung menyambar segelas air dan meneguknya hingga habis, kemudian ia menyambar gelas Kyuhyun juga dan meminumnya hingga habis. Kyuhyun hanya tergelak melihatnya. Dari pengamatannya, gadis ini pasti belum pernah berpacaran sama sekali.

"Sungmin, ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu." Kata Kyuhyun tiba – tiba, "apa kau pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya?"

Nyaris saja Sungmin tersedak mendengarnya. Gadis itu mengusap mulutnya kemudian menatap Kyuhyun aneh "Kata orang - orang jatuh cinta itu sangat menyenangkan, tapi aku tidak tau. Dan aku juga tidak percaya, karena aku tidak bisa mempercayai orang lain."

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengarnya. Ia melihat ada kesedihan dimata gadis itu. Sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikan gadis ini? "Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku. Aku juga akan membuatmu percaya kepadaku. Dan selama itu, kumohon, jangan menatap laki - laki lain, kau hanya boleh menatapku, araseo!"

Sungmin terdiam "Kenapa kau memilihku?" Tanyanya kemudian, "Kenapa kau memilih untuk hidup bersamaku?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Kyuhyun jujur, "pertama kali melihatmu bertengkar dengan ahjumma penjual ramyeon itu aku menganggapmu gadis yang aneh."

"Kapan itu? Kenapa aku tidak ingat? Terlalu banyak ahjumma yang bertengkar denganku."

Kyuhyun tergelak, "aku tahu." Katanya lembut.

"Kemudian, kedua kalinya aku melihatmu kabur dari seongsaengnim saat dihukum dilapangan basket itu. Menurutku, kau gadis yang menarik."

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya berpikir. "Aku juga tidak ingat itu. Aku terlalu sering dihukum."

"Dan ketiga kalinya, aku membantumu menangkap pencopet. Tapi yang membuatku heran saat itu, kau hanya mengambil foto ibumu dan memberikan dompetmu kepada pencopet. Saat itu, aku tahu, hatimu penuh rasa kasih."

"Ah itu kau?"

"Kau ingat sekarang?"

"Jadi kau namja itu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut "Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh Lee Sungmin. Hatiku mengatakan kau orang yang tepat untukku. Dan aku yakin, aku akan bahagia bersamamu."

Sungmin terdiam menatap Kyuhyun. Awalnya ia kesal pada laki - laki dihadapannya itu. Bagaimana bisa ia memaksa Sungmin untuk menikah dengannya sementara mereka tidak saling kenal. Tapi saat ini, entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang saat mendengar kata - kata laki-laki itu. Bisakah ia mempercayainya?

"Ayo kita coba!" Kata Sungmin pelan.

"Mwo?"

"Ayo kita coba untuk hidup bersama."

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya. "Kau serius?"

"Tapi aku ada syarat."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak ingin orang lain tau tentang pernikahan kita, jadi bila dikampus kita bertemu maka pura - puralah tidak mengenalku dan aku tidak ingin kau melarangku melakukan hal apapun yang aku sukai."

"Jika itu masih dalam tahap wajar dan tidak dilarang hukum aku tidak akan melarangmu. Untuk menyembunyikan pernikahan kita, baiklah aku setuju."

Sungmin tersenyum "Aku jadi kenyang sekali. Kau saja yang menghabiskan makanan ini."

"Ya! Bukankah kau yang memesan semua ini? Tadi kau makan seperti orang kelaparan, kenapa sekarang tiba - tiba bilang kenyang?"

"Itu karena aku sedang kesal tadi. Kalau aku sedang kesal, aku suka makan ataupun minum."

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah tidak kesal lagi?"

"Aniyo."  
>"Apa… Kau sudah mulai menyukaiku?" Goda Kyuhyun "Ini malam pertama kita bukan?"<p>

Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum setan.

Buurrff.

Sungmin menyemburkan air yang diminumnya kemudian melotot menatap Kyuhyun. "Apa maksudmu? Jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh!" Bentaknya kemudian meraih sumpitnya lagi dan mulai menjejalkan makanan kemulutnya dengan kesal membuat Kyuhyun tergelak.

"Jadi kau kesal lagi eh? Habiskan saja semuanya dan sebulan lagi kau akan berubah menjadi babi." Tawa Kyuhyun.

Sungmin semakin rakus memakan makanannya. "Yang lebih mirip babi itu kau." Balasnya kesal.

Kyuhyun semakin tertawa mendengarnya. Ah, sepertinya hidupnya tidak akan pernah membosankan lagi.

* * *

><p>Tinggal beberapa hari dengan gadis itu membuat Kyuhyun mengerti kebiasaan - kebiasaannya. Ia tidak bisa tidur dalam gelap, minimal harus ada satu lampu tidur yang menyala. Dilihat dari tingkahnya yang serampangan, ternyata gadis itu pandai memasak. Yang terpenting ia bisa membuat jjajangmyeon. Selain itu, ia juga suka bermain games. Mereka pernah bermain sampai tengah malam. Yang paling buruk, gadis itu sulit dibangunkan. Sama seperti dirinya, haha.<p>

Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak ketika melihat album foto pernikahan mereka. Bagi Kyuhyun, ini tidak masuk akal. Kenapa ia yang tampan harus berdampingan dengan gadis jadi – jadian semacam Sungmin.

"Ya berhenti tertawa seperti orang gila." Sungmin merebut album foto dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tampangmu hahaha tampangmu…" Kyuhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena sibuk tertawa.

"Diam kau tuan cho. Atau aku akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan brokoli."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tersenyum seperti itu? Hahaha."

Dengan cemberut Sungmin membuka album foto pernikahan mereka yang baru dikirimkan itu. Difoto - foto itu wajah Sungmin tampak masam, dan sekalinya ia tersenyum, senyumnya sangat aneh. Tampangnya masih masam, tapi bibirnya meringis lebar sekali menunjukkan gigi – gigi kelincinya seolah akan periksa gigi.

"Benar - benar tidak serasi denganku yang terlihat tampan." Kyuhyun tertawa berguling - guling ditempat tidur.

"Cih, percaya diri sekali kau. Sebaiknya album ini dibuang saja." Saut Sungmin sambil melangkah keluar.

Seketika Kyuhyun terkesiap. Ia bangun dan langsung menahan gadis itu "Mana bisa kau membuangnya bodoh!" Bentaknya sambil merebut album itu.

Sungmin tidak melepaskannya "Ini sangat memalukan." Protesnya.

"Itu adalah hari yang penting, mana bisa kau membuangnya?"

"Aku tidak mau melihat foto ini!" Sungmin tidak mau kalah.

Akhirnya mereka saling tarik - menarik album itu. Kyuhyun mengangkatnya tinggi - tinggi, tapi gadis itu tidak mau melepaskannya meskipun ia sudah berjinjit - jinjit.

"Lepaskan Sungmin."

"Andwae."

"lep…woo."

Bruk.

Tubuh Kyuhyun terlalu condong kebelakang, akhirnya ia jatuh ketempat tidur. Dan Sungmin yang tidak mau melepaskan album itupun ikut jatuh menimpa tubuh Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya membentur Kyuhyun keras dan bibirnya sempat menyentuh kulit leher Kyuhyun. Untuk sesaat, hening seolah waktu berhenti. Keduanya saling bertatapan, yang terdengar hanya detak jantung mereka.

Dering ponsel berbunyi nyaring, menyadarkan keduanya. Sungmin tersentak dan cepat - cepat bangun.

"Maaf, A-aku mau mandi dulu."

Kyuhyun bangun perlahan masih belum berkosentrasi. Diambilnya ponselnya yang berbunyi nyaring itu.

"Ne appa?"

"….."

"Mwo? Besok?"

"….."

"Araseo."

"….."

"Iya, hanya tiga hari bukan?"

"….."

"Baiklah."

Kyuhyun menutup ponselnya sambil menghembuskan nafas keras. Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan menghabiskan sisa susu coklatnya. Ia tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat kejadian tadi. Gadis bodoh, seenaknya saja ingin membuang momen bersejarah itu.

"AAAAAARRRRGGHH…."

Teriakan itu membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget. Ditaruhnya gelas itu kemudian berlari dengan cepat kekamar mandi.

"Sungmin ada apa? Sungmin!" Digedor-gedornya pintu, "Sungmin jawab aku. Sungmin?"

Tidak ada respon sama sekali dari dalam sana. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun mendobrak pintu kamar mandi itu.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, tetapi gelap. Kyuhyun memincingkan matanya mencari sosok Sungmin melalui cahaya lampu kamar yang masuk dari pintu. Kemudian ia menemukan sosok gadis itu sedang meringkuk dibawah samping washtafel. Cepat - cepat dihampirinya gadis itu.

"Ada apa? Apa kau baik - baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memeluk lututnya erat - erat dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam - dalam. Tubuhnya yang dibalut baju handuk terlihat gemetar hebat. Tanpa bertanya lagi Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya, menggendongnya dan membawanya keluar dari kamar mandi yang sepertinya lampunya perlu diganti karena mati.

Kyuhyun merasakan tubuh gadis itu gemetar hebat. Tanganyan memeluk leher Kyuhyun erat - erat. Kemudian ia mendengar isak tangis. Sungmin terisak dalam dekapannya. Kyuhyun duduk diatas sofa hingga posisi gadis itu kini ada dalam pangkuannya. Dipeluknya erat gadis itu.

Sungmin masih terisak sambil membenamkan wajahnya keleher Kyuhyun. Ia hanya bisa membelai - belai lembut kepala dan punggung Sungmin dengan diam. Baginya, percuma untuk bertanya kepadanya saat ini.

"Tenanglah. Aku disini." Bisik Kyuhyun. "Kau akan baik - baik saja. Tidak perlu cemas."

Isakan Sungmin mulai memelan. Dan agak lama kemudian, bergantikan dengan deru nafas teratur gadis itu. Tubuhnya juga sudah berhenti bergetar. Kyuhyun tahu, gadis itu sudah tidur. Dibiarkannya gadis itu tidur dalam dekapannya, dirapikannya rambut gadis itu. Ditatapnya sejenak, entah apa yang mendorongnya. Perlahan dengan pasti, bibirnya mengecup kening gadis itu lembut.

**Continue**

**Thanks for**

**Min Hwa , Baby Kim , kyuxmine , olive1315 , onaleeumin18 , OvaLLea , Kyuna36 , kmskjw21 , dewi. , besajoy , kimmyonginara , sandrimayy88 , sparkuvil , Tika137 , TiffyTiffanyLee , ina , kyumin , leedidah and 182 siders.**

**BKS 150104**


End file.
